Ceci ne devra pas être ouvert avant ma mort
by Lelouchka
Summary: C'est une lettre, préquelle de "Les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard" Elle explique pourquoi Peter n'apparait pas dans ces histoires et aussi de "Les Maraudeurs dans le Poudlard Express" et de toutes les autres qui raconteront la vie des Maraudeurs. Cette lettre a été laissé par une amie des Maraudeurs pour Harry et Ted, elle leur lègue quelque chose d'important...


Cette lettre ne devra être ouverte qu'après ma mort et lorsque Ted aura atteint sa majorité.

Léannia Adélise Eulalie Marguerite de Beauregard

2 Mai 2000

A Harry James Potter & Ted Lupin, descendants des Maraudeurs.

Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, et que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Mais moi je vous ai déjà vu. Toi Harry quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, et dernièrement lors de la Grande Bataille. Et toi Ted, je t'ai vu à ta naissance.

Je suis resté hors de vos vies, parce que je ne supportais pas de vous voir, vous me rappelez trop ce que j'ai perdu.

Je suis Léannia de Beauregard, je suis arrivé à Poudlard lors de la cinquième année des Maraudeurs avec de nombreux amis, dans le cadre d'un échange international. Nous sommes vite devenus amis.

Je me dois de vous écrire cette lettre, j'en profite pendant un moment de lucidité, il est temps que vous sachiez la véritable histoire de vos parents et de leurs amis. Parmi les contemporains et amis proches des Maraudeurs, je suis la dernière encore en vie. Or je ne veux pas que leur histoire, notre histoire vous demeure inconnue.

C'est pour cela, que je vous envoie cette lettre.  
Je vais mourir, je suis malade, il me reste, selon les médicomages encore 20 bonnes années à vivre, mais selon moi il m'en reste moitié moins et puis je ne veux pas vivre aussi longtemps. Je suis fatiguée de vivre, mes enfants n'ont plus besoin de moi, mes amis sont partis, et je sens que je commence peu à peu à perdre pied. Les médicomages m'ont dit que je devenais folle, et c'est faux, j'ai toujours était folle, schizophrène ou avec des troubles de la personnalité multiples, ou un truc comme ça, on remercie la consanguinité de familles de sang-pur.  
Je pense que vous devez savoir notre histoire, vous n'avez jamais pu en parlez à vos parents ou à Sirius.

Si je vous dit cela maintenant, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Les révélations qui vous seront faîtes vous choqueront, mais du fait de notre mort, on va échapper à votre courroux, car oui, vous allez nous en vouloir. Certaines choses vous ont été cachés, pour notre bien, pour nous protégez. Mais maintenant je ne pourrai plus affronter votre regard déçu.

En effet en lisant ce que je vous envoie vous serez déçus, tristes, vous allez vous sentir trahis. Et cela sera totalement justifié.

Vous trouverez dans le colis, un livre, enfin LE LIVRE, leur livre, notre livre. C'est un procédé que nous avons tous mis au point. Le livre vous montrera nos souvenirs ainsi que nos pensées. Nous serons totalement mis à nus devant vous (et quelques fois au sens propre) en ouvrant ce livre, vous allez voir une nouvelle facette de ces personnes que vous admirez.

Vous allez découvrir certaines choses qui vous surprendront, d'autres qui vous feront rire ou pleurer.

Remus en était le dernier propriétaire, il m'a indiqué où il l'avait durant la bataille au cas où. Il avait aussi laissé un mot dans la chambre de Sirius si jamais aucun de nous ne survivait à cette bataille, il a toujours était prévenant, se parant à toutes les possibilités.

Si je vous donne ça c'est parce je pense que vous en avez besoin. Vous devez connaître ceux qui sont enfouis en vous, vos racines profondes. Surtout en un jour comme celui ci, le jour de la victoire, mais de la mort aussi.

Sachez que vous ne connaissait rien des Maraudeurs et de leur monde. Vous les connaîtrez quand vous aurez lu ce journal. Seulement, vous allez peut-être découvrir des choses qui vont vous surprendre, vous choquer. Vos parents vous décevront plusieurs fois dans ces journaux. Sachez-le. Vous apprendrez des choses dures. Je pense que vous êtes prêts. Je connais ces journaux quasiment par cœur, faîtes en bon usage. Et ne nous jugez pas trop sévèrement.

Ce que je regrette en mourant aussi tôt et en m'étant exclue de vos vies, c'est de ne pas avoir pu faire la connaissance de toute la génération d'après-guerre.

Avec tout mon amour,  
Léa.

Harry était perplexe, à cause de cette lettre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Léannia, elle devait pourtant faire parti de l'Ordre, sur les deux générations, pour avoir particié à la bataille de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la deuxième enveloppe, plus grosse et en sortit un dossier médical au nom de Léannia de Beauregard.

Il parcourut rapidement ce qu'il y était écrit.

Hallucinations d'anciens amis décédés.

Crises de folie violente avec pleurs, cris, nausées.

Violence physique, automutilation, destruction de meubles.

Alcoolisme

Prise massive de drogues dures.

Harry vit qu'elle parlait aussi souvent de personnes appelées, des enfants à ce qu'il pouvait en déduire, ''Rose, Altaïr, Dénèb, Véga ou Minadora ou encore Arsène et Aela.'' Et d'autres personnes ''Olympe, Méphaïsto…''

.

Ensuite venait la lettre du notaire sur les instructions à suivre pour son décès.

Date du décès : 21 juin 2010

Heure du décès : Approximativement 03h00

Ils me disent tous que je dois cesser de prendre toutes ces drogues, de me bousiller la santé, ils veulent que j'aille dans des groupes de soutien même Minerva et les Weasley, je croyais qu'ils me soutenaient, mais non, aucun d'entre eux ne comprend. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, je ne veux pas m'en sortir. _Je vais mourir_, et je préfère mourir totalement défoncé en voyant mes amis plutôt que mourir dans ce monde de merde.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être la dernière à mourir. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte lors de la bataille, en même temps que Remus ? J'aurais tellement voulu, pour ne pas ressentir le manque. Je croyais qu'il serait toujours là, qu'on se soutiendrait toujours, et voilà que lui aussi m'abandonne. Je l'ai soutenu, essuyant ses larmes et m'empêchant de pleurer pour le rassurer. Et maintenant je suis seule, personne n'est là pour essuyer mes larmes ou pour pleurer avec moi. Je vais crever seule comme une chienne. _Triste bilan de ma vie_.

La _guerre_ m'a détruite, ressortant ma folie et ma violence, j'aime tellement voir le sang de mes ennemis couler.

La guerre nous a volé nos vies, nous ne pouvions pas être heureux, on connaissait toujours plus de violence et toujours plus de morts. Nous sommes tous devenus des soldats, ne nous souvenant plus des personnes que nous avions tuées ou que nous avions perdues. Nous n'avions pas le temps de pleurer ni de se reposer, toujours la guerre, elle ne nous a jamais laissée tranquille, dès qu'on est rentré dans son cercle vicieux on en redemande et en même temps cela nous dégoûte.

La mort de Remus me renvoie comme un boomerang la perte de Sirius, James, Lily, Dorcas, Olympe et tous les autres.

Oui je sais que je me plains beaucoup, les Maraudeurs me charriaient avec ça, mais bon, je suis française, c'était ma bonne excuse, et j'ai envie d'être égoïste.

Maître Blanc n'approuvera pas cette lettre mais qu'importe, le client est roi.

_Je donne toute ma fortune, enfin ce qu'il en reste, à mes enfants._

Je veux être incinérée et que les cendres soient dispersés depuis le toit de Poudlard.

Je veux aussi qu'une croix me soit érigée dans un endroit bien précis, vous ne le savez pas encore, mais en lisant le Livre vous saurez.

Voila, je quitte le monde avec mes fantasmagories, mes souvenirs dans un état d'euphorie et de bien-être, dans la plénitude totale je vais rejoindre les fantômes de mon passé.

Mr Potter, étant donné qu'à la date de sa mort Miss De Beauregard votre filleul n'est pas encore majeur et ne pouvant pas garder un corps pendant aussi longtemps, j'ai incendié le corps et j'ai donné ses cendres à Minerva McGonagall qui la connaissait. Si vous vous voulez en savoir plus prenez contact avec cette personne. Et la fortune de feu ma cliente a bien été reversée à ces enfants, le document ci-joint vous le prouvera.

Maître Blanc, Notaire, Paris 75016

Harry trouva la lettre légèrement décousue, mais bon en même temps il était clairement indiqué qu'elle était folle.

Il ouvrit le colis et en sortit un énorme livre bien lourd.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione n'a jamais lu un livre comme ça. » Souffla-t-il.

Il appela Ted qui farfouillait dans d'autres cartons et lui lut toutes les lettres de cette Léannia.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants anxieux, avant que Teddy lui fasse un signe de la tête, il ouvrit donc le livre, s'attendant à y voir le pire.

Sur la première page il y avait écrit un titre,

Les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard.

Et en dessous des photos de James, Sirius et Remus quand ils étaient des bébés ou des enfants.

Et une note, ajoutée d'une écriture tremblante,

« Cette partie a été réalisé lors de ta cinquième année Harry, nous avons donc pas mis les souvenirs de Peter que nous avions, Sirius les ayant détruits dans un moment de colère. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner la page.


End file.
